


Just as Sweet as This

by Red_Headed_Infiltrator15



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Copious Amounts of Fluff, M/M, OOC characters but nothing too crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Headed_Infiltrator15/pseuds/Red_Headed_Infiltrator15
Summary: JD's got a sweet tooth. Perry is a God Damn Mess.Or, a look into JD and Perry's relationship from the start - where JD's sweet tooth may or may not have had absolutely everything to do with Perry's infatuation with him- to every other major event in their lives. Various sugared confections are involveld along the way.





	1. Blue Flavored

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first story I've posted online in about a decade, and the first time I'll be posting in this fandom. I apologize if some of the characterizations are off - I'm still trying to learn how to write these characters. Either way I hope you enjoy! I've got a majority of this story written so I will be posting the rest of this within the next few weeks. Also this is set loosely during season 3 and beyond, Jordan and Dr. Cox are friends but not together, and I play fast and loose with canon sooo here it is?

_October 31 st, 2004_

Generally speaking, the holiday season (any holiday) made Perry Cox a thousand times more irritable. He just never bought into the whole rigmarole of “holiday spirit” or the entire Hallmark-y side of it. But there was one holiday that Dr. Cox hated the most, even more than Christmas, and that was Halloween. He was never really sure the exact reason he hated this holiday in particular. Maybe it was the decorations that easily got more obnoxious every year, or the kids constantly knocking at his apartment begging for candy. Whatever it was, the feeling was only multiplied at the hospital. There were the interns who, every year, tried to incorporate some kind of dumb costume into their dull, blue scrubs. The cafeteria always tried to do “themed” foods which got old very _very_ quickly. And Perry swore that if he had to listen to ‘The Monster Mash’ one more time he was going to honest-to-god snap and kill someone.

This year, though, his annoyance at the holiday could be attributed to one very specific reason. One person, who despite all laws of nature actually got _more_ annoying on this very stupid day. And this person was currently leaning against the nurse’s station, looking pensively down at some patient charts, with the tell-tale white stick of a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. JD was none the wiser to Perry’s incessant staring from across the hall, occasionally swishing his tongue from one side to the other and moving the stick along with it. Whenever he did so, JD would purse his lips just enough for Perry to notice the shock of bright blue staining the inside of younger man’s mouth.

And realizing that he had noticed such a detail really only served to heighten Perry’s anger at this stupid, stupid holiday. It made him want to rant and rave, but seeing as JD was actually not doing anything wrong (he was, for once, working) Perry had to think of another reason to yell at him.

He let out a sharp whistle that got a satisfying jump out of JD, “Newbie! Just how many of those cavities on a stick have you taken from the kids down in pediatrics today?” Perry crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, waiting for JD to give him some form of response.

JD, having gotten over his initial startle, stood defiantly and pulled the sucker out of his mouth with a loud ‘pop’ (that may or may not have made Perry’s breath hitch just a little).

“I’m hurt, Dr. Cox, that you would think so little of me as to accuse me of stealing candy from children.” JD pointed his blue candy at Perry in mock hurt.

Perry tried to force another barrage of insults out, but his words stopped dead on his tongue as he noticed that JD’s mouth was indeed a brilliant shade of blue. Not for the first time he found himself unable to look away from the resident’s lips, still as full as ever but now with the tantalizing promise of artificially made blue-raspberry flavoring.

Realizing once again that he had been starring at the kid, Perry growled, “Well, Buffy, save the rest of your trick or treating till tonight, we’ve got patients to take care of now scoot!” He made a shooing motion with both hands as he swatted JD away from the nurse’s station, and followed the kid to the room down the hall.

They checked in with each patient, all with mild conditions and injuries that really should have made Perry happy considering there was a low chance of anyone dying that day. But with each patient, all he could do was stare at JD as he spoke with them, his blue tongue darting out every now and then to moisten his lips. And each time he caught himself doing it Perry wanted to gouge his eyes out with the very same blue candy that had him more hot and bothered than a damn teenager.

He thinks he’s finally going to get some reprieve from his candy-centric hell when lunch rolls around. JD is downing a burger and fries (disgustingly named a “Boo-ger and Flies” on the menu board), and Perry has a sliver of hope that the blue will have faded from the young man’s mouth so he can focus on getting through the rest of the day.

Fate, it seemed, was not on his side. Because as soon as JD and Gandhi finished their meals, Perry watched in abject horror as JD pulled yet another blue lollipop from his pocket and stuck it into his mouth.

_I’m just going to have to avoid him, that’s all_ , Perry told himself as he pushed away from his table and tossed the remainder of his lunch in the trash. He stormed out of the cafeteria, determined to get away from JD and get to work. _Only a few more hours and I can go home and forget all about this_.

The rest of his shift passes smoothly as he is able to successfully avoid being in the same room with JD for longer than absolutely necessary. The thought of running his tongue along a certain someone’s blue-stained lips only crosses his mind a _few_ times, and ultimately he looks to be in the clear.

Perry’s in the doctor’s lounge finishing up some paper work when his luck runs out. JD rushes in, still sucking on a lollipop, with a patient chart in his hand.

“Dr. Cox I know you’re about to head home but I was wondering if you could take a look at Mrs. Martin’s chart before you leave. Her tox-screen came back negative for opiates and I’m at a loss for what’s causing her symptoms.” JD finally looks up from the chart in his hand and pulls the sucker out of his mouth, his lips making a smacking noise that Perry frankly finds obscene.

_Oh come on!_ Perry groans inwardly. He stands up, finally having reached his breaking point and grabs the sucker from JD, throwing it across the room. JD lets out a soft, “Hey!” as he stares at the now shattered remains of his candy, before nonchalantly pulling out yet _another_ sucker from his pocket. He even has the audacity to stare Dr. Cox dead in the eye as he unwraps it and pops it back in his mouth.

And really, were it any other day Perry would be proud of the kid for being such a cocky little shit, but right now he’s on edge and he’s not sure if he’s going to kill the kid or kiss him. The latter seems to be winning out much to his dismay.

“Wrong move there, Newbie.” Perry growls out, his voice dangerously low as he hopes to scare the kid off before he does something stupid.

JD apparently gets all his confidence from the damn candy because he quirks an eyebrow before cheekily asking, “Oh, did you want one Dr. Cox?” before pulling another sucker out of his seemingly endless supply and offering it to the older man, “All I have is blue though.” And the kid has the gall to actually smirk at him.

Perry usually prides himself for his ability to keep his impulses in check (angry outbursts notwithstanding). But even the most composed of them all have breaking points, and Perry had obviously hit his threshold because in one swift motion, he snatches the offered candy out of JD’s hand, pulls the other from the kid’s lips, and grabs the back of JD’s head with his other hand to pull the younger doctor’s lips to his own.

JD stands stock still for all of five seconds before letting out the slightest whimper and melting into Perry’s kiss. Perry takes this opportunity to finally see if the kid’s tongue tastes anything like the candy he’s been eating all day and sure enough, the tart, sweet flavor of blue-raspberry takes over his senses. By this point, he’s got one hand still cradling the back of JD’s neck while the other has found purchase on his hip. JD’s hands are planted in the middle of Perry’s chest, clutching tightly at the older man’s lab coat. Finally, after more minutes than either of them bother to count, Perry breaks the kiss and steps back. They’re both breathing heavily and starring at each other with an intensity that almost makes Perry rush back in for a second taste.

Instead, he reaches up to give a light flick to JD’s nose and says, “Actually I prefer cherry flavor.” Before turning and leaving the doctor’s lounge.

Perry heads straight for the locker room, grabs his stuff, and beelines for his Porsche in the parking lot. It’s only when he’s pulled out of the Sacred Heart property and sitting at the first red light on the way back to his apartment that he unwraps the sucker he grabbed from JD and sticks it in his mouth.

Blue-raspberry is actually a pretty damn good flavor.


	2. Mint and Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if DQ even had this flavor in the mid 2000's but oh well. Enjoy! This ones a little short but next chapter should be up soon!

_November 29 th, 2004_

The hockey game currently playing would usually have had Perry on his feet yelling and encouraging his team. It was a pretty close game, and any normal day he’d be so focused on it nothing could pull him away. But tonight, Perry was focused more on the silent cell phone laying on the couch cushion next to him.

It’d been roughly a month since he kissed JD in the doctor’s lounge. They’d awkwardly danced around each other for several days before the tension was just too much and JD had attacked him in the on-call room one night, pushing him up against the door in a surprising display of strength that had Perry weak at the knees if he were being honest. They’d decided that, yes, there was something between them. But both of them were a little unsure if it would progress anywhere so they’d agreed to take it slow. The last few weeks they’d done nothing but have heated make out sessions in supply closets and occasionally, JD would come over and they’d watch TV or a movie. They hadn’t gone past anything more serious than a hand job here or there, and for once Perry was a little relieved for things to be going slow. While JD had admitted that he had some experience with men in the past, Perry was completely out of his depth in this relationship. He hadn’t outwardly admitted to being _nervous_ , because why the hell would he do that? But JD, bless him, had taken the hint and for once didn’t make a big deal out of it. And so for the first time in his life Perry was going slow and steady in a relationship and it seemed to be working out fairly well.

So perhaps that was the reason for his attention being pulled from his favorite sport to the _still_ silent phone next to him. JD was supposed to call if he was heading over that night, and he knew his shift was ending soon. If anyone asked, Perry was definitely _not_ waiting with bated breath for Newbie to call him, but dammit if the kid would just hurry up and-

Perry practically leapt when his phone vibrated with a new text message. He took a moment to compose himself, he was a grown ass man he wasn’t going to get excited like a teenager every time JD texted him. _God damn that Newbie, he’s turning me into a giant mess_. Perry flipped open his phone and opened JD’s message.

_-Going to DQ with CBear…want anything?_

It took a moment for Perry to realize that JD was talking about Dairy Queen. He glanced at the time and saw it was nearing 11:30 pm. That and the fact that it was almost December made Perry question why the hell they were getting ice cream now of all times.

- _Newbie its freezing outside why the hell would I want ice cream?_

He texted back and closed his phone, expecting some long text explaining the kid’s weird eating habits when instead, a moment later he just got,

- _Your loss_ ;) _be at your place in 20_

And really, he’d be lying to himself if JD’s stupid little winky-face emoji didn’t make him chuckle. Now with the assurance that JD was coming to his place, he could put his full attention on the game.

Fifteen minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. JD did his usual three-knock greeting before the younger doctor opened the door, a fairly large Dairy Queen cup in one hand and a huge smile on his face.

“Hey Per, sorry it took so long. The new peppermint blizzard came out and Turk really wanted to try it.” JD set his backpack at the entryway and toed off his shoes before joining Perry on the couch. He immediately curled his legs up underneath him and continued eating. The familiarity of the action normally would’ve made Perry uncomfortable, but with JD he was finding a lot of his old pet peeves quickly dissolving.

“I guess your sweet tooth knows no bounds, even in the winter” Perry teased.

“Hey I deserved this. I worked my butt off today.” JD mumbled, shoveling a large spoonful of mint green ice cream into his mouth.

Perry rolled his eyes, because when _didn’t_ JD say he deserved some form of sweet treat for “working his butt off”. JD didn’t notice though, his attention on the TV as he absently ate his ice cream. The hockey game was still going, and JD had been trying to get into the sport more since they’d started this whole thing. He seemed to genuinely like it, which was a shock to Perry, much like most things about JD.

“So what abomination of flavors did you get?” Perry asks.

“Mint Oreo.” JD replies, his voice lilting a bit in happiness.

The kid still wasn’t looking at him, and he didn’t really seem to acknowledge that Perry was watching him. JD was still in his scrub pants, and he was wearing a rather large hoodie that had to belong to Turk. He had one of the long sleeves of the hoodie pulled past his hand so he could hold onto the cold ice cream cup. His hair, though still moussed to hell, had deflated a bit and it gave him a shaggy look that wasn’t at all a bad one.

There was no denying it, Perry thought the younger man looked damned cute. And that’s not a word Perry uses for _anything_ but it’s the only word he can call up to describe JD sitting on his couch, starring raptly at his television, eating ice cream in the dead of winter. A feeling of warmth blossoms in his chest and it seems to travel down through his nervous system and makes his hands feel twitchy. Usually that meant he wanted to punch something. Now, he’s pretty sure it means he needs to get JD’s attention off the TV and onto him.

He leans over and gently takes the cup out of JD’s hands, JD protesting the whole time. He leans over to set the ice cream on the coffee table before reaching for JD.

“Per, what the hell!” The sound JD makes can only be described as a whine, “I’m not done with tha-”

He’s cut off as Perry crushes their lips together. JD seems to recover very quickly from the loss of his treat and eagerly leans back, unfolding his legs to stretch out on the couch as Perry drapes himself on top of him. JD’s lips and tongue are cold, and he tastes more like Oreos than he does mint but Perry is only encouraged to plunge his tongue further into JD’s mouth. JD is letting out small whimpers that send more shocks of warmth through Perry’s chest. He pulls back from the kiss momentarily to bite at JD’s puffy bottom lip and JD lets out a deep groan that Perry swears he can feel vibrate down to his bones.

Forty-five minutes and some heavy petting later, they’re lying on the couch watching an episode of _Cheers_. Perry isn’t as much a fan of these old sitcoms as JD is, but he kinda owes the kid since once they had finished fooling around his ice cream had melted. He has his arm around JD’s shoulders as the younger man leans into his side, his head falling to the side as he dozes off.

All things considered it wasn’t the worst way to spend a Friday night.


End file.
